


covet

by qjuiq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Possessive Behavior, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: Reader works for SHIELD, standing clearance of top secret equipment and world-renowned criminals. One, in particular, walks in and she can’t seem to get him out of her head. The newest detainee cannot stop thinking about the quiet receptionist, either.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Name and ID, please,” You ask, taking the badge through the glass slot in front of you. You take the enclosed piece of plastic, not even hearing the name of the agent speaking to you. Your motion was automatic, having to do this a thousand times a day will do that. “Thank you, have a nice day.” Your smile doesn’t meet your eyes, and your cheeks are sore from greeting so many people. Your crane your neck side to side, the strain settling in from looking up to greet people from your chair. 

The agent swipes their badge back, too engrossed in their tablet to wish you a nice day. You did not mind working for SHIELD, as monotonous as your job may be. You found the ad online and it paid handsomely for an entry level job. The recycled air and ability to read at your desk were tolerable working conditions. An initial concern you had when you began, that you quickly grew blunt to, was the incoming traffic to your building other than the members of SHIELD. 

There were a few higher level criminals that would come through the front doors, considering you worked for a major holding house in D.C. A lot of four star and above criminals were kept in individual cell-cemented blocks in the basement of the warehouse, your fair share of gnarly men and infamous women having passed your counter. You were never the one to check them in, but seeing them pass by enough times they did not scare you as much anymore. They were people too, and you were only there to clearance the employees, not detainees. 

You check the monitor to your right, the camera you accessed to view the entrance was in the corner, angled towards the building entrance. Guards stand on each side of the glass barricades, the transparent bullet-proof doors heavily bolted to their frames until you gave them permission to open. 

A group of men waited in front of the door, one of them in front of your intercom and pressing the button. The man greets you by name with a ‘lady’ to preface, making you flush. You buzz them in, the deep timbre in his chest recognizable in an instance. They walked through the entrance, the all black crew circled around a singular figure as Thor led the way. 

He stops in front of your window, smiling down at you as he pulls a badge from underneath his hip belt. “Here you go, my lady. I know it is proper protocol to check in before entering this facility,” He grins as you scan his badge.

You smile softly, appreciating his humor. “As if I need to scan you in, Mr. Odinson.” You slide him back his badge through the glass window. 

Thor acknowledged that you are a beautiful woman. You did your job diligently and never complained, from what he saw. He wondered what your home life was like, if you had anyone to come home to. Thor realized he was staring at you by the way your eyes suddenly widened, looking away from him. The blush in your cheeks had him clear his throat, turning back towards his group. 

“Alright gentleman, let us take Loki to his chamber,” Thor nods his head and leads the way, the men shuffling past your counter. 

The name catches your attention. You peer around Thor’s waist and circle the side of your counter, interested in the prisoner they have brought. You were vaguely familiar with his sibling, having read a few articles and seen a couple newsreels of what happened back in two-thousand and twelve. You had never seen a clear image of his face, the newspaper prints grainy and poorly inked. You look for the noir set of hair amongst the heads, unexpecting to make eye contact with the criminal. 

Loki was not upset that he had been transferred. Thor thought that the best way to bring his brother back to the light was a little bit of Midgardian style rehabilitation, allowing him a break from the under stimulating cell. Thor’s idea of fresh air was moving to Earth, immersing his sibling into human culture and allowing Loki to reflect on his feelings towards humanity. The agreement was made that Loki slowly earned privilege and his freedom on Earth, a step by step process that began with another holding cell. 

The bored look on his face as he was escorted through the facility expressed how he felt being back on Earth, but being amongst the ants on the bottom of his boot was better than reading one more  _ damn  _ book on herbal potions and Asgardian architecture. 

He noticed Thor took a bit longer than necessary securing clearance through the building. Loki rolls his eyes, certain that his brother was flirting with whichever woman sat behind the glass. If that Jane Foster woman was still in the picture, his brother would not be seeking heat elsewhere so eagerly. The guards around him urged him forward, allowing him a glance at the woman as he passed by her. His gaze meets yours, the look in your eyes earning a smirk. 

If he had one word to describe it, it was a look he had never received in his thousands of years being in this universe: fascination. It piqued his interest the way your eyes were wide with curiosity, and there was something deeper he wanted to put a name on. His eyes flicked between your stare and your lips, causing him to lick his lips.

“Hello, darling,” He smiles, low enough and clear as day even through the barrier. You’re certain only you heard it. You did not expect the velvet baritone of his voice, his greeting causing your legs to shiver. The upward crinkle of his cheeks and the glint in his eyes that only you caught, you felt you could read his mind. 

He wanted something, and what stroked the growing flame in your stomach was the possibility of giving it to him. 

You swallow, spinning your chair to watch him from behind as he is led down the hall. You can’t believe you’re letting a simple greeting from an alien get to you, how stupid. You turn back around to face your monitor, your ears burning. 

Loki smiles to himself, humored that you reacted so strongly to a mere greeting. Midgardians were fickle creatures, easily charmed if handled correctly. He thought of your soft cheeks and parted lips as you gaped at him. He played with the thought, enjoying the possibility of seeing you again.

With you working here, he would only hope you stuck around long enough to see him leave. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is going about her day.

It had been a week since you first encountered the god of mischief. You disliked the fact that his face would pop into your head almost every minute of the day, if not every few minutes. You woke this morning, swearing to  _ God  _ he was right in your ear, whispering to you to wake up. You imagined what else his voice would say to you, or what else you would find in his eyes if you looked deep enough. You shake your head, scolding yourself. Never have you met someone in your life that managed to get under your skin within mere seconds. 

You sighed, resting your head in your palm as you leaned on your counter. The logical part of your brain hoped you never had to see him. But the small heat that had been lit by fiery sapphire eyes, the inner kitten within your stomach purred for something you did not want to fill. His smirk, the way his eyes twinkled with the promise of everything that’s not good for you,  _ that  _ was the other part of you that couldn’t wait to be in his presence again. 

You notice an agent in front of your counter, smiling up at them. “Good morning, may I please have your name?” You ask, taking the ID badge from the glass slot.

\-----

Loki channel flipped through the horrible queue his brother had set for him. Whatever this Netflix was, he wished someone with taste would have been able to show him what to watch. He tosses the remote across his bed, leaning his back against the wall. 

His cell down on Earth was not a far cry from his prison back home. He still felt trapped and had zero liberties, but with the knowledge of these restrictions only being temporary, Loki could wait for his freedom. He knew he had to be on his best behavior to be let out of his cell, however, that did not mean he had to wait to have some fun. 

Loki hummed to himself, remembering the look on your face when you see him walk through those doors. It irked him that his newest preoccupation was with a mortal woman. He noticed a book had been open when he walked by your desk, he wondered what you liked to read during your day. Your work must be boring enough for a fictional escape. 

The thought made him sneer, since when did he fall so low to fixate on a being that only lived a hundred years, at best? You were certainly nice to look at, he would admit that. But he knew nothing about you, was it the way you looked at him as if you knew nothing of him before? The whole planet knew of his transgressions against mankind, were you one of the few that truly lived under a rock? He disliked how much his thoughts inquired about you. 

Loki glances at his television. He wonders what shows you would like to watch, if you watch any at all. He cups his chin thoughtfully, wondering how he can speak to you. This would simply be a cat and mouse game to pass the time, he reasons. An idea pops into his head. He remembers a few tricks he last performed on Sakaar. He grins to himself, glad that his brother did not think to subdue his magic. He twirls his hands, concentrating as he remembers the mental map he made while walking through the facility. 

\-----

You continue your lunch break, your mouth unenthused to continue chewing on your stale sandwich. You had put off grocery shopping for this evening, unfortunately a day too late, hence the lack of sauce between your bread. You sighed, checking your watch to see how much time you had left. Another fifteen minutes, thankfully. You weren’t sure if you were ready to go back to your station yet, you knew you could at least get a few pages in of your novel before having to retreat. 

The lunchroom had its own buzz in the background, no conversations too loud to draw your attention. You never really ate with anyone, it was difficult to socialize when you worked alone the entire day. Some people would walk by you and say hello, given they saw your face first thing everyday, but no one ever asked to sit with you. You were okay with that, you had other things to occupy your time outside of work like reading, hiking, watching shows here and there and visiting your parents a few times a year. You had considered getting a pet at some point, but you were still figuring out if you wanted to stay with SHIELD long term or not. Should you ask about company advancement? Did they have any programs that allowed their employees room for growth? You stood from your table, unaware of the pair of eyes following you. 

Thor sat across the lunchroom, chatting with Steve Rogers about their latest mission and how they could have improved their combat tactics. 

Steve noticed Thor had not been looking at him anymore, following his line of sight. “Have you considered asking her on a date?” Steve laughs, earning a look. The god raspberrys, playing off his obvious staring. 

“Ask who on a date, I don’t know who you could be referring to, brother Steve,” Thor leans back in his cafeteria chair, crossing his arms. 

Steve rolls his eyes, looking after you as well. He was familiar with who you were, considering you were the first face he saw every time he visited the warehouse, though your name escapes him. Maybe he will take a better look at your nametag later. You were a quiet person, he knew that for certain, given he noticed you did not speak to many people other than when greeting them. Steve was sure Thor saw something in you he wasn’t catching. 

“She seems like a nice gal, there’s nothing to be shy about. Is it cause you’re still getting to know her?” Steve takes another bite of his lunch.

Thor gulps, embarrassment making his face glow. “I’m not getting to know her… We barely talk.” He huffs, letting his head hit the table top. “Urgh, I should know how to court someone, I don’t know what it is…” Thor shouldn’t be nervous to ask you out, he knew any woman in the galaxy would say yes to him. It’s the uncertainty of not knowing you at  _ all,  _ that’s where his hesitation stems from. 

“I think the word you’re looking for is rusty, my friend.” Steve raises a brow. “You definitely know how to be with a woman, that much we all saw with Ms. Foster,” He continues. “Just be yourself and ask her if she wants to have lunch sometime.”

“Easy for you to say, Captain. You’ve known lady Natasha years before dating her.” Thor grumbles.

“Nat and I have been friends for years, that’s why. Maybe you could try being her friend first, have you thought of that?” Steve suggests. 

Thor rolls the idea around. He was a very friendly man, and obviously knew how to make friends with the people of Midgard - he agreed with Steve. He was overthinking it. 

“I will take your advice Steve and tell you of my results later.” Thor says. He stands up, tempted to follow after you, but you are probably just going back to work. He sits back down, nerves wracking him still from talking to you. 

“Don’t worry pal, you’ll talk to her eventually.” Steve holds in a chuckle, patting his friend’s shoulder. 

You make it back to the women’s locker room, putting your lunch box in your locker. The warehouse staff have to change into their uniforms on the premises. SHIELD did not want to put their non-agent employees at risk, they required you to show up to work everyday in civilian clothes. 

You’re tempted to pull your phone out and check it, but what would you have missed, an unanswered phone call from your mother? Right. You close your locker, turning around only for your heart to catch in your throat. You weren’t a screamer when frightened, your flight response had always been silence, and in this instance you weren’t sure if you should call for help right away. 

Steel blue orbs stared you down, ivory teeth baring in a Cheshire-like grin. “Hello, again.” Loki whispers, certain that there is no one else in the locker room but he couldn’t be too careful. 

You’re still frozen in place, shock strumming through your veins as your mind plays mental ping pong of what to do. “How did you leave your cell?” You squeak. 

Loki’s head tilts to the side, unexpecting the softness of your voice. “Oh, why I am very much still in my prison, unfortunately,” He swipes a hand across your face.

You flinch but are surprised at the lack of contact, if anything a light wisp has blown by your cheeks. You realize you haven’t exhaled since seeing the man, your breaths stuttering as you finally let the air out. His hand went right through your face, the slight shimmer of gold catching your eye.

“Are you using… magic?” Your eyes are wide, interest evident in your features. Loki swallows, somewhat bothered that you don’t seem as intimidated by him as most humans. Even the guards that escorted him wouldn’t look him in the eye. He is not used to such a docile nature, his hand hanging at his side flexing. 

“This is your first reaction, mortal? Why are you not screaming for help?” Loki takes a step back, crossing his arms as his nose points upward just the slightest. You blink, unsure of how to respond. 

“I… I don’t know. I wish I could tell you why, maybe because your intent isn’t to hurt me?” You touch your lip thoughtfully. The corner of Loki’s mouth twitches. If he weren’t conjuring an illusion to go out of his way to see you, he would have pushed you against the wall and shown you what his intentions  _ really  _ were. 

“I also don’t know everything that happened in New York, and I don’t know you as a person, I can’t judge someone I don’t know, and I shouldn’t be judging at all anyways.” You don’t realize you’re rambling. “If your intent was to hurt me, you would have threatened me, not surprise me? I don’t know how to explain it, my gut is telling me you’re not horrible but that I should watch out for you,” 

Loki wants to bust out laughing, it seems your filter has turned off momentarily in his presence. “I have not encountered a creature such as yourself, before.” He smiles. You blink, mystified by the way his smile has quickly turned from devious to charming. 

“All of your race is hostile towards me except you, it seems,” Loki says.

“I don’t know you.” Your mouth is dry as you speak, looking up at him.

“In time you will know me.” He leans close to you, your body naturally retreating into the metal doors behind you. His hair is almost in your face as his body cages you, his hands on either side of your shoulders. Your eyes close, unsure of what to expect as he draws nearer.

“That, I promise you.” His voice caresses that feeling inside of you again. You visibly shiver. Loki holds in a purr, disguising it with a soft grunt. Oh, he has found quite the mortal to bide his time. 

You open an eye, peeking to see if he is still there. Nothing. 

“Oh my god…” You sigh, your face flush from the interaction. You knew he was just playing with you. There was no need to take him seriously if there was no damage he could actually do. He was in his cell, and you were just another employee in this formidable building. Why you? There was nothing you could do to contribute to any sort of jailbreak he could be plotting, that much you knew. 

You couldn’t wait to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhh, don't worry, she'll turn Thor down. Let's be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki establishes where the Reader stands with him. 
> 
> Thor makes his move.

His appearances grew in frequency and you became accustomed to Loki’s presence. Nobody could see him, so there was nothing to worry about. The only thing you had a problem with was how much  _ time  _ he spent at your side. Sometimes he would still scare you around the corner when no one was around, or he would sit across from you as you would eat your lunch, taunting you (which you thought was odd but never voiced your concern). Your heart was accustomed, even calmer now around Loki. Familiarity grew with the close proximity, illusion or not, and your feelings from that first day were only magnified whenever the handsome prince was around. 

You sat on your side of the booth, the enclosed space enough room for five workers. You had the area to yourself, but it was difficult to ignore the god when he was in your space  _ all  _ day. You were sure he had better things to do, and he could have messed with any other person in this building when he wasn’t watching paint dry. His preference for you kept you up at night. 

And his side comments (right in your ear, no less) about every agent that scanned in, or even a few about some of the Avengers as they came across your counter, were too much for you. You’re sure that your blush throughout the day raised some concern, but you kept drinking from your water bottle.

The worst part is, your embarrassment stemmed from how hilarious his comments were. 

“Mmm. A mother’s boy, I see.” There was a strike one. You were able to contain yourself early enough. The next few were close to sending you over. 

“No wonder he is so swollen, are there clothes in that bag of his or is he using it to carry his lunch?” Strike two, god damn it. As you scanned that agent’s badge you had held in a snort, earning an odd look. 

“Her dress reminds me of a tailor we had back in Asgard, however, they were color-blind, if that says anything.” For him to call it ugly so nonchalantly, this comment was strike six for you. You were nice enough to not say anything earlier even though you couldn’t take it anymore after strike three. Your ab workout came from holding in your laughter all day, something had to be said to preserve yourself, you knew you shouldn’t be laughing.

“Hey. Can you please stop? You’re interrupting my concentration,” Your protest makes the god roll his eyes. Loki knew your job did not require too much thought, and it was in his nature to play and mess with people, creating mischief wherever he went. He hid behind what he knew best to mask his developing fixation, the human next to him being the center of his interest.

You’re positive people that walk by thinking you’re crazy, talking to thin air. Loki made sure you were the only one who could see and hear him. Loki could have sat anywhere else in your little office, whether it be behind you or at the other end of the counter but  _ no _ . Right next to you, with his feet propped up on the desk as he sat in the office chair. 

“Oh please, you should be so blessed that a god is choosing to spend their time with you,” Loki says. 

You squint your eyes at him. With enough jabs and playful teasing, and the fact that he couldn’t physically touch you, after enough time you were more comfortable with clapping back at Loki. “I should be grateful, is that what you’re insinuating?”

“If you insist,” He grins, you turn away to mask your staring. “And to trouble, you so easily has been quite entertaining. Much more interesting to watch you squirm than to try reading Midgardian excuses for literature.” Loki smirked at you. He will admit, the books Thor had left him like  _ The Great Gatsby _ or  _ A Farewell to Arms _ were an interesting insight into human culture. His comments were to purposely encourage your own recommendations, to correct him, and let him know of your own tastes. He eyes the current read on your desk, trying to memorize the title.

“Says the guy that can’t even sit still long enough to finish a movie.” You grumble. Loki had asked your opinion on films to watch since Thor was kind enough to equip his cell with a streaming stick. His reviews weren’t favorable, he was a baby and couldn’t handle a good horror flick. 

“All of the movies you have recommended, I have seen more gore on the fields of war than I have in a Stephen King movie.” He counters. 

You hold in a grin, coming out as an awkward grimace. He’d have your head if you laughed at him. “If that’s your way of saying you’re squeamish, it’s okay.” You whisper. 

His lip twitches. Loki’s first thought is to reach for your neck, as he did all annoying creatures such as his brother. Loki talks himself out of it, reminding himself your tease is in good nature. 

You hear the door behind you open, having you spin in your chair. Loki looks as well, making sure he stays concealed. Your replacement walks in, giving you a polite nod as they place their belongings next to your chair. You check your watch. You can’t believe your workday is already over, time has flown by chatting with the god at your side. 

“How was your shift? Anything exciting?” Kelly asks. You shrug, making sure not to look at Loki. You don’t think anyone would handle well that you spent the whole day with the captive prince. 

“Ehh, nothing too exciting. Just still the occasional machinery being brought in, no new inmates.” Your grin is misplaced, Kelly had no idea what you’re smiling about. You look to where Loki is seating, your gaze met with a dark smirk. You ruffled his feathers a bit, it seemed. 

“Speaking of inmates, can you believe that psycho was brought here?” She shudders as the both of you switch seats. 

“Who?” You hope she’s not referring to who you think she is. You feel his stare in the corner of your periphery, swallowing. 

“You know, Thor’s brother?” Her whisper is so loud you held in a wince. “After what he did to New York, can you believe they thought it a great idea to bring him here?” 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t really watching the news at that time,” You laugh nervously, packing up your things at your workstation. “Can’t really have an opinion on something I don’t know much about, you know?”

Kelly blinks at you as if you spoke Chinese to her. “Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me you don’t know about this guy?” She tilts her head curiously. Her narrowed gaze makes you rigid. “Or don’t tell me, you’re one of those conspirators that think he was a ‘misunderstood man,’ and that his attack on Earth was just,” Kelly finger-quotes. 

You sneer, surprising both Kelly and Loki. “I don’t pay attention to the news. It’s nothing but negative, and none of it is ever relevant to me. So no, I don’t know the whole story behind Thor’s brother,” You sigh. 

“Alright, alright, sheesh. I was just wondering if you knew who he was,” She tsks. 

You pack up your stuff into your bag, saying goodbye to Kelly for the evening. You walked down the hallway to the locker room area, and although there were no footsteps behind you a known presence followed right behind. 

“Why did you hide?” Loki asks. You piqued his growing interest in you further by dodging your coworker, at any point, you could have ratted him out, yet you willingly played dumb to keep his visits under wraps. 

You pause before answering. “Good question,” You mutter. 

You knew exactly why you played it off, but admitting  _ that  _ to Loki would either make him go away or get yourself into deep trouble. He only stuck around for whatever game you two were playing, nothing more. Who would crack first, and long would it take for you to get sick of him - you never could, you realized recently. His company and conversation gave you something to look forward to each day you came to work, and was that because you were waiting for someone like Loki to step into your life? 

You hid because you don’t want to interrupt whatever this could be. His looks that were always half a second too long, or the way he purposely tried to make you laugh - what a pipe dream for you, for a  _ god  _ to even consider dating a human being. Loki would probably laugh in your face for thinking such a thought; you were entertainment, not an interest. 

“I guess it was just too much of a hassle to tell on you, I mean who would believe me anyway?” You shrug, turning a corner. 

You’re nearing the women’s locker rooms and before you can make it to the door Loki steps in front of you, staring you down. “You really think I’m going to believe such an answer?” He smirks, chest to chest with you. His arms are crossed, nose slightly in the air and obviously questioning your excuse of a statement. 

_ He’s just an illusion, he’s just an illusion, _ your silent mantra is the only thing keeping you from melting under his gaze. “I-I could tell next time, if that’s what you really want,” You stutter.

As if he could step any closer to you, he does, and if it were really him he would definitely be touching you by now. Loki leans forward, down until his nose could almost touch yours. “Please, mouse, we both know why you kept me your little secret,” His long lashes flutter slightly, his eyes trailing from your toes back to your face. 

Loki enjoyed your company as much as you did him, but he wouldn’t accept that, not in his heart at least. You tolerated him, and the trickster would take what he could get if it meant something other than spending time in his cell. He was no novice when it came to women, he knew when a girl like him; but who was he to assume your blushes were because he was handsome or you were too embarrassed to tell him to go away? The cat continued to pester the mouse. 

Your lips barely part, unsure of what to say as nerves bring color to your cheeks. “I…” You squeak with eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to look the god in the eyes. 

“I didn't say anything because you've kept me company, okay?” You were making a truly dumb decision on your part, letting the trickster know you’ve enjoyed his presence since entering the facility. “I was worried if I told them, they’d lock you away deeper,” Swallowing, you continue. “And you haven’t really done anything since you’ve been here…” You peek through your lashes, nothing short of astonishment displayed in the blue eyes before you. 

Loki was speechless. Since when was the god of lies in a position to have mortal show  _ mercy  _ to him? It enraged his ego, and what angered him further was how his heart softened at your confession. What was slowly coming to fruition between you two, his pride was not allowing it to bear any true fruit. You were simply an employee that allowed time to pass faster, nothing else to him, Loki tells himself. Leaning back from towering over you, he clears his throat, using all of his might to unscramble his head and find the words to say. 

“You’re a fool for keeping me around, human.” His gaze is heavy, long raven eyelashes shadowing sharp cheekbones. “Why? Why stay in the presence of a monster,” He leers at you. “That has killed thousands of your kind? Are you daft, mouse?” 

His words make your throat swell, frustration and shame radiating through your body. You knew you were taking a risk in being kind to the trickster, though you knew his sharp tongue was natural for him; were his words meaning to hurt you? Or is it something else? You, for certain, would not want to be around someone that saw you as lower than dirt. Your gut told you he was putting on a front, and your mind raced on how to call his bluff. 

“You may tell me I’m a fool,” Your hands tremble at your sides, knuckles white as your nails dig into your palms. “But you  _ still  _ show up, and you  _ still  _ converse with me like a friend-” 

“ _ Enough _ !” He roars, cutting you off, stepping so his nose is only a millimeter from yours. If he were here, he would have shoved you in the wall and anyone within a radius could have heard him. “You should feel so  _ blessed  _ that a god would even think to look at a peasant like you, why, I taste absolute filth even allowing your name to grace my tongue,” The words fall from his mouth faster than he can think, the venom traveling through your heart. 

You feel your cheeks are on fire, and humility burns the tips of your ears. You want to puke, never in your life had someone you may have even considered a friend be so cruel to you. His comebacks only confirmed where you stood with him - you meant absolutely nothing to Loki. 

You’re too busy looking at the ground to take note of Loki’s unsteady breaths, the god riled up not from you, but his own lack of self control. He’s let his shame turn into rage, realizing he might actually feel something for you, but that infamous silver tongue of his shoved him in the trunk. He swallows, his breathing slowly evening out as he anticipates your response. 

“If you hate breathing the same air as me so much, then leave and  _ never  _ speak to me again.” You glare up at him, your vision foggy from holding back tears. You take a sharp left into the women’s locker room, shutting the door behind you. 

Loki exhales heavily. He messed up huge, and he’s not sure how he can fix it with you. You were so patient with him, never less than friendly except maybe a little apprehensive of him in the beginning but who wouldn’t be? You were generous to be the only person on this Earth to even give him a true second chance, and he threw you off a cliff. 

\----------

You’re numb as you change from your uniform to your casual clothes. Your fingers are fumbling, you can barely see straight and you ignore your phone vibrating in your locker. You’re not in the mood to speak to your mother. 

Tonight you could already run through in your mind - warm bubble bath, a good rom-com and pizza always fixed whatever was ruining your day. The logical side of your brain was furious with Loki, spitting on your relationship like that but who’s to say if you guys even  _ had  _ one. You take your bag and slam your locker, feeling a bit better to slam something else. You leave the locker room, hurrying out of the facility to not have to run into Loki again. He could be around the corner from you, for all you know. 

Thor wasn’t sure how to go about asking you out. He awkwardly hung around the lobby of the building, right before security and having to go past your station. A few of the guards at the door eyes him from their posts, curious as to what has Thor so nervous. 

He did a little digging on his end, that technically didn’t count as “stalking,” but he knew when everyone switched shifts from first to second. He was only hoping he hadn’t missed you leaving the building just yet. 

You walk through the doors, greeting the guards and wishing them a good evening. You’re back to looking at your phone as you walk, texting your mom you promise to call her tomorrow after work. You’re busy this evening, you tell her since your emotions were currently prioritizing Netflix & food over your own mother. Unaware of the eyes following you, you’re surprised when a thunderous voice calls out your name. You turn to see Thor walking towards you, as in the  _ Avenger  _ Thor. You rub your eye with your free hand, making sure you weren’t imagining things since lately, all it seemed is you were imagining things. 

“How are you this evening?” Thor grins down at you. 

You can practically feel his body heat radiating off of him, what a ginormous man. He stood the same height as his brother, who wasn’t that much leaner than him. Thor’s bright and friendly demeanor contrasted with the ravenette, your friend (at least you thought so) more brooding and mischievous than the genuine smile in front of you. You swallowed. “I’m great, umm, is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Odinson?” You thought it weird to call him by his first name, since this is the only time you’ve ever talked to him not from behind your glass. 

“Call me Thor,” He gently corrects. “I was wondering if you had time sometime this weekend to ‘grab a coffee,’ if you know what I mean.” Thor makes air quotes with his fingers. “Like you people say here,”

You blink, eyes wide like an owl. Is he asking you to go on a date? “Are you… asking me out?” 

“I suppose I am, yes.” He nods, standing with his legs spread and hands in his pockets. 

You’re not sure how to respond, a) because you’re not sure if this is even really happening, b) you barely know Thor, but dates are for getting to know each other; and c) how do you think Loki would react knowing you went on a date with his brother? Your eye twitches thinking of the dispute you had not too long ago with the stubborn prince. 

“I’d be open to coffee, however,” You hold up a finger. “Only as friends. We barely know each other, and I am not looking to date right now.” You exhale. You hope your honesty was not too much for the Norse god. 

Thor laughs, refreshed by your open demeanor. He very much meant a more-than-friendly date, but if you wanted to take it a step at a time by starting out as friends, he was a patient man. “That is fine with me, the more friends, the merrier.” Thor pulls out his phone from his pocket and holds it out to you. 

You hand him your phone and exchange numbers. You were still in disbelief over the situation, but it was real - Thor wanted to ask you out on a date. 

“How about Saturday? Is that too soon for your liking?” Thor tries not to look too excited as he puts his phone back in his pocket. 

“I can do Saturday. Let’s meet downtown at the Vine,” It had been a while since you visited your favorite cafe, this was your excuse to go and have one of their famous grilled cheeses. 

“I look forward to it, then.” Thor takes your hand, lifting it to his lips. His soft lips mixed with the prickle of his short beard made you blush. 

You could only imagine what the guards are thinking behind you. He leaves before you as you’re stuck to your spot in the lobby. You look down at your phone and see a lightning bolt emoji atop a phone number. You exit the address book and speed dial your mother, there was no way you were going to skip out on telling her about your impending date with the god of thunder. 

A small part of you felt guilty as if you were lying to yourself by going out with Loki’s brother. You weren’t doing anything wrong, you tell yourself. He told you you were lower than dirt, and you weren’t even friends so it was never his business who you spent your time with. 

On the third ring, your mother picks up, ecstatic to hear your voice. “Peaches! How have you been, sweetie?” 

“Mom, you will not believe what I am about to tell you.” You practically yell into your phone as you exit the building. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a crazy dream I had last night


End file.
